smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Barber Smurf (Empath stories)
"My work is a cut above the rest, even if my customers aren't many." Barbarino "Barber" Smurf (later Brother Barber) is a Smurf character who is part of the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series. Personality Barber is usually very friendly and likes to talk to his customers and sing while he works. The only downside is that he gets bored due to having only a few customers to work his trade. Sometime after Empath and several other Smurfs had visited Smurfette Island, Barber met his counterpart Salon and became jealous of the amount of work she was able to get from having a village full of Smurfettes to work with. Besides singing, one of Barber's favorite hobbies is clipping shrubbery, usually shaping it into whatever he desires. Barber is a descendant of the Puffo clan and is a brother of Amore Smurf. Role He is the village barber who likes to work with hair, although the only customers he usually has are Papa Smurf, Smurfette, Sassette, Duncan McSmurf, and Polaris Psyche. (Grandpa Smurf and Nanny would also become his customers, although Grandpa prefers not to have his long beard trimmed down.) When he is not busy working (which in his case is most of the time), he is usually found in Tapper's Tavern keeping its proprietor company along with Sweepy Smurf. Barber is mostly helpful in the area of Papa Smurf producing Smurf essence from his beard clippings. When Polaris became sick to the point of death due to a condition inherent in every Psyche that a Psyche disconnected from the link of his fellow Psyches would succumb to, Barber shaved Empath's eyebrows in order to help Papa Smurf produce the Smurf essence needed to cure Polaris. Barber may be called upon by Papa Smurf if there's a situation required for the village leader to shave his beard to appear as a normal male Smurf. He provides razors for Papa, Duncan, and Polaris which are sharpened by Smithy in case they may wish to do their own shaving. Barber also helps to keep Puppy looking well-groomed. He and Sweepy both served as ushers at Tapper and Siobhan's wedding. In his later years, after marrying Salon, Barber would become the pastor of the Smurf Village Chapel, though he preferred to be called Brother Barber instead of Pastor Barber. Abilities * Master Hair Stylist * Supernatural Language Speaker, able to speak in tongues. Clothing And Appearance Barber usually wears a light blue-green barber's smock over his normal Smurf clothes. Voice Actor The only possible voice actor suitable for this character is Charles Martinet, who voices Mario and similar characters in the Super Mario series of videogames. Trivia * His birth name Barbarino comes from Vinnie Barbarino, one of the Sweat Hogs who was played by John Travolta in the 1970s sitcom Welcome Back, Kotter. See Also * Reporter's Inside Stories: An Interview With Barber Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf characters Category:Males Category:Smurfs Category:Italian accents Category:Empath's generation Smurfs Category:Smurf Village residents Category:Puffo clan Smurfs Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles Category:Heterosexual characters Category:Christians Category:Multiple media universe imports